The Curse of the Mysterious Assassin
by Fantasy-Story-Writer
Summary: Link must rise up to the challenge once again as a killer runs loose and summons his minions in order to vindicate their master's name.


**The Legend of Zelda**

**The Curse of the Mysterious Assassin**

From the author of the preceding story, **The Hero of Time's Descendant**, comes a story of a curse brought on by a close friend and assassin of Hyrule's greatest evil ever known.

by Fantasy-Story-Writer

**Table of Contents**

Prologue…3

Chapter 1…..5

Chapter 2…...7

Chapter 3…9

Chapter 4…11

Chapter 5…15

Chapter 6…18

Chapter 7…20

Chapter 8…24

Final Chapter….27

**Prologue**

We begin our story with the descendant of the Hero of Time's inception to succeed him. Link, a man who hails from the wealthy suburbs of Ordon, a place that experienced overwhelming growth from a small farming town to a large science and technological center in a short span of 150 years, trained himself through the sword and gun, and came up with many technological inventions to aid him to his path on becoming an agent for the Hylian Secret Intelligence Bureau, also known informally as the Secret Service, soon learned of his mission of a corporate oilman by the name of Zart Anarvi, who was tried countless times for violations of fair business, monopolistic practices, unsuitable working conditions, and trust violations, could not be convicted; the cunning man, who was later revealed to be the leader of a cult known as the Disciples of Ganondorf, bought his way out of litigation, and gradually took control of the throne, abolished the parliamentary republic of Hyrule, and reestablished an absolute monarchy, and he broke the seal of Ganondorf Dragmire, only to be killed by him and have his soul become one with him.

Link and Shiek reached the Temple of Time, where they found Ganondorf, who demolished the Temple completely, fly to Hyrule Castle in his helicopter. Link pulled out the Master Sword, which was the only thing that was completely intact, but became unconscious afterwards; his ancestor, who was the Hero of Time, spoke to him. Link woke up and found himself wearing the exact same clothing as his ancestor. The Hero of Time gave Link a pistol anointed with Holy Water that shot infinite lead bullets as well as light bullets.

After Link woke up, he fought Ganon, then fought Ganondorf in a sword duel. Ganondorf was outclassing Link in the duel and he stabbed Link multiple times and did a thrust stab and was stuck to a ridge. Link was half-dead but felt even more pain when Ganondorf rotated his sword in a half-circular fashion, took his gun, and shot Zelda to death. Afterwards, he shot Link in the heart, and Link died instantly. As the Gerudo King was about continue his calamity, Link was revived by the Master Sword and he assumed the form of the Fierce Deity of Termina, after he revived Zelda, he blew a hole in Ganondorf's stomach, and vaporized him with an energy blast. Then the Master Sword and the Fierce Deity Mask combined as they came out of Link's body, and restored peace to Hyrule for a brief period.

It came as a surprise to Zelda, as this occurrence was inconsistent with the prophecy, but they lived with it nonetheless. As Hyrule completely abolished the Kingdom and reestablished the Parliament, Link and Zelda married eight months after the encounter, and five and three months after Link and Zelda's twentieth birthdays, respectively. Twelve years have passed since the encounter as Link, a loyal husband and father of one son and two daughters must rise up to the challenge once again in what was thought to be an eternal peace.

**Chapter 1**

On the shore of Great Bay in the parallel world of Termina, there were many people on the beach having a good time. Most city-states in Termina experienced fast progress like Hyrule as some of the city-states became vital trading partners to Hyrule. Zelda, who was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a blue long skirt both made of silk, was sipping some lemonade and entertaining her two daughters, Yariem, aged eight and had the facial appearance of Link as well as blonde hair, and Sokra, aged six and had the facial appearance of Zelda but her blonde hair went up to the middle part of her upper back.

Meanwhile, Link, who now has a center parting in his hair, which now goes up to the shoulders, sports facial hair on his chin, is even buffer than in his last encounter, but still lean, and wearing khaki crew shorts, was jet skiing with his son, Daphnes, who looked like his father except he was a prepubescent boy aged eleven who had some muscle and looks but had the childish demeanor. "Hey, Daphnes. Watch this trick I learned." Link said. Link sped the jet ski to 130 km/h and got it to leap over a large turtle. The turtle looked in shock as they rode by. "See that!" Link showed off as he was looking at his son. "DAD! WATCH OUT!" Daphnes cried. Link looked in front of him and he saw a piece of rock sticking out of the water at an acute angle point towards them. Link was in shock, so he braked very hard while the watercraft was still in gear and as it reached 0 km/h, the engine stalled, but Link and Daphnes were thrown off the stationary vehicle. As they got closer to the rock, Link's front portion of the shorts caught the tip of the rock and hit him in the spot where it hurts most while his son lost grip of his dad and flew into the water. Link was worried about his son and was in agonizing pain from the blow he took. Out of quick thinking, he took off his favorite shorts much to his chagrin and slid down the rock completely nude as he felt more pain in that area. As he was underwater, Daphnes found his dad and brought him up to the air. "Dad, where are your shorts?" asked Daphnes. Link pointed at the tip of the rock and his shorts were still there. Daphnes climbed to the ledge as fast as he could to get the shorts, but just as he was about to grasp them, a seagull snatched it and flew away. Link sighed afterwards. "Hey, Daphnes, when your mom asked what happened to me and my shorts, just tell her 'it's a long story.'" "Yes, Dad!" Daphnes walked with his dad, who was carrying two large sea leaves on his front and back pelvic region, still in some agony from those painful blows.

"Hi, Mom!" greeted Daphnes. "Hello, son! How are…huh?" Zelda said but look confused after seeing Link carry the sea leaves. The younger girls were giggling as they presumed their dad was naked. "It's a long story." said Daphnes. "Darling, your phone rang, it was the Intelligence Director, he wants you back the day after tomorrow." Link called the family pilot to pick them up and take them back home tomorrow afternoon.

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Link woke up from the bed, somehow with one bruise on his face that was bandaged, but the pain was nearly dormant. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, ate breakfast with the family and kicked back on his bed to watch some television after he finished arranging the checkout and private flight back home. As the clock struck 11:30, the family left the room with their luggage, and everyone except Link, who was checking out with concierge, went to their private chauffeur to take them to the airport west in Clock City. Link joined his family and the chauffeur drove them off to the private jet, where they would board the three-hour flight back to their home in Ordon. As they reached the city airport, they got their luggage and drove home in a large black army transport.

They arrived home, as everybody got their respective luggage, and settled in for a while, but Link called the Director on his cell phone to notify him that he will be back at work first thing tomorrow morning on his answering machine because the office closed early on the last day of the week. Once again, Link grabbed the remote and watched some television. He turned to the evening news and found something very peculiar. "Good evening, Hyrule! This is HNN! Hyrule's leader in news! Please welcome: Kifan Zheitk." the voiceover introduced. "Good evening!" greeted Kifan, a female news anchor with brown hair and eyes, who is said to be very attractive. "Our top story: federal authorities have been searching for a serial killer on the loose. The killer is said to have murdered at least 13 people at night in their beds. Investigators could not find any traces of this murderer. Nobody has even seen him; those who have die before they know him. Local, provincial, and federal authorities advise that citizens lock their doors and windows and fend for themselves. This is Kifan Zheitk." "Zelda! Get a load of this story!" Zelda walked into the den and saw the story from the digital receiver that acted as a DVR as well. Zelda watched it as she felt in her mind a terrible evil was about to strike. "Link! The only thing I have to say is to talk to the Director about it."

As Link tried to sleep, he had a dream about a man in black setting up a time bomb, and as Link was operating his motorcycle to Ordon City Hall, he heard an explosion 500 meters away. He sped up his cycle and as he came, there were police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances on the street of Ordon City Hall, where the building was burning and the fireman were trying to put out the flames. As Link looked at the building, he had a message coming from his wrist computer. It said. "Dear Agent. Look behind you. Sincerely, Anonymous." Link turned around and a man in black who was wearing a black snow mask that covered his entire face except his eyes cut his stomach open and Link woke up screaming in fear. His scream woke up Zelda as she wondered what was going on. "Oh. It was just a nightmare. Maybe, this might have something to do with the killer. I'm going to have to call Mayor Ordon tomorrow. The couple went to sleep, and Link woke up later in the morning and as he finished preparing himself for the day, he took his motorcycle, but before he started it, he called the Mayor and told him to be careful and keep the place under high security because the assassin may attack anytime soon. The Mayor thought it would not happen to him, but nonetheless, the City Hall was on high alert. Link rode to the Bureau in Hyliatropolis.

**Chapter 3**

As Link came to the Bureau's office in the nation's capital, Hyliatropolis, he put his personal hydrogen motorcycle/jet under his heavily armed security system that has yet to be cracked, went to the gate, put his index finger in the I.D. scanner that confirmed his identity, the gates opened and as he greeted his co-workers, he asked the secretary if the Director was in his office. The secretary, informed the director of Link's arrival and the Director said he could see him. Link walked to the elevator, pressed the button that was labeled, "10," which was the highest floor in the building and the floor on had one door that was separated from a pathway to the elevator; that door was the office of the Intelligence Director. As the renowned top agent came to the floor, he walked to the door that was labeled, "Leoni Anarvi, Head of Int." As he opened the door, Director Anarvi, greeted Link. Leoni Anarvi, a man aged 75 with a full head of gray hair, but had a handsome complexion with little wrinkles and a very fit body, was considered to be the greatest agent the Secret Service has ever trained. He was considered to be the most skilled spy in history as nearly every mission he undertook was successful, with the exception of his very first mission that he took part in when he was 26 years of age; before he entered a committed relationship, he was a man of a thousand women; he married twice; his first marriage was to an Eastern Hylian actress by the name of Viacka Loyahl for eleven years with one son, who is also an actor, before the relationship soured due to the matriarch having an affair with another man and running away; the son has never kept in touch with her since. He is currently married to a photographer by the name of Farore Daphor, but they have not had any children since they married forty-seven years ago. "What can I do for you, my top agent?" Director Anarvi said in a somewhat thick Scottish accent. "Well, Director, I had a dream last night that I was riding my motorcycle to the Mayor's Office in Ordon City Hall, then I heard an explosion, rode to the place where the smokestacks were rising and it was the City Hall that was destroyed; afterwards, I received an anonymous message, looked behind me, and my stomach got cut open. But, it was just a nightmare, but I started the day with that gut feeling that something bad was happening back home, so I called the Mayor and told him to increase security around the City Hall's premises, he did just that, then I rode here." "Hmm…I'm going to call the Investigation Agency Chief to see if he can send a few of his men to assist, on account that the House of Legislators and Elite Legislators and the Chancellor approve of this action." said the Director.

The Director called the Agency of the suspected attack bound to take place anytime. The Chief agreed to help the Secret Service on account that they get the approval from the Legislative Houses and the Office of the Chancellor. The Director announced that all first-class agents were to report to the briefing room as soon as possible. Thirty minutes later, as the agents took their seats on the chairs of the long, yet wide, vertical table, Link sat next to the Director, who was trying to speak to both Legislative Houses through their respective OLED monitors, got the message through as the lawmakers tried to get the go-ahead from the Chancellor. The Chancellor, who was a bit dismissive, found this hard to believe, but accepted it anyway to see if they were right about it. After the permission was granted, the Investigation Agents boarded the automobiles and helicopters, and flew to Ordon to assist the local authorities. Director Anarvi ordered all elite and first-class agents to report to Ordon City Hall by the fifteenth hour and thirtieth minute of the day. Second-class agents were to stay to protect the building from any threats as well as protecting staff and trainees. Link went to his motorcycle, rode it and when he enough space, transformed the cycle into a jet, activated the artificial oxygen, and flew to the city.

**Chapter 4**

Link transformed his jet back into a cycle after he reached Ordon, he rode his cycle to a toll parking lot and activated the security computer. As Link sprinted to the City Hall, he heard a large explosion that could be heard all around the area. Link felt his nightmarish vision become a reality. When he approached the site of the City Hall, there was crumbled stone, as well as spewing embers with smokestacks on top. On the street across, he saw fire trucks, police cars, as well as ambulances with sirens running bright and loud. He asked a police officer about the Mayor's location. The officer escorted him to the Mayor, who was very much alive and well. "Mayor Ordon. Is everything alright?" asked Link. "I'm fine, but many of the officials including the city council were caught in the explosion." Link's texting device on his wrist beeped as a message was sent to him. He opened his text booth to reveal the message:

Dear Agent and Descendant of the Hero,

If you want to find the person responsible, go to the temple deep into the mysterious forest.

Anonymous

Link sighed with relief as his vision turned out to be inconsistent with the reality. "Mayor Ordon, I have to get to the Lost Woods. I have business to take care of." "I will get my men to transport you there." Mayor Ordon called for a local transport unit to drive Link to the forest. Link embarked on the transport vehicle and the driver asked, "Agent Link, where should I take you?" "Take me to Forest Temple."

As they drove to the Temple, a large fortress of skeleton bandits were guarding the entrance. Link presumed they were Stalfos who caught up with the times, due to these haunted thieves having manual firearms, cannons, and grenades. The driver called for backup units to breach the fortress. As Link and his crew came to the entrance, the driver fired a cannon mounted to the vehicle and blew the door to the entrance with full force, destroying anything that got in the way. Afterwards, they drove at high speed as the Stalfos were firing at them. While their guns dealt very powerful blows, the user-reloading rendered the guns ineffective against standard-issue Hylian rifles that dealt nearly as much damage, and was a semi-automatic, as the Ordon guard units were called to the fort, they outmatched the Stalfos not in number, but in the effectiveness of their weaponry. Link and his unit went to the hill that led to the entrance to the temple, but to the surprise that the Stalfos had been hiding Gatling guns from them. As the bandits fired the loads, every guard in Link's unit was killed by the barrage of bullets but Link ran to a rock before they could land even a blow on him. He activated the wrist device and activated camoflauge on his bulletproof suit. As he went unnoticed among the enemy, he used a batch of his button-activated detonators and put them under the turrets. Afterwards, he came at least seven meters away and pushed the red bomb-detection button on the detonator causing a chain of explosions, then he went out of camouflage and used his hook gun to climb on to a tree bark and jump to the temple's entrance.

As he entered, he came across two white Poe. He entered a number of commands on his text board on his wrist to activate the interactive bestiary on his wrist. The small, LED screen showed the enemy after Link pointed at it to search for a weakness. He found the weakness and he pulled out his pistol and shot the Poes with light bullets, killing them instantly. He came into a room of obscurity and found a primitive elevator. He boarded it and came into a room with a rug that led into another room. He approached the door, before he could open it, the door opened itself, as if someone was waiting for him. He came in and the door was sealed with dark matter. "Looks as if somebody was expecting me." said Link. As he approached the middle of the room, he saw four ghastly phantoms throwing knives at him. Link dodged three of them and caught the last one with his hand as it was flying into his face. He threw it afterwards. "So, you must be the mysterious killer?" Link asked. "I have been expecting you, Hero." "Tell me. What brings you here to this land?" "I am doing a favor for my master and best friend that you killed twelve years ago." "So, you are working for Ganondorf, huh?" guessed Link. "No surprise to me. You set me up so you could lure me and kill me for your master's vindication, right?" "You know me quite well. You are a mindful one, but let's see if your skills are consistent with your thoughts."

The Agent and the Phantom began to battle as Link pulled out his pistol and fired light bullets. But, the phantom shot a projectile and it absorbed the bullet, and he used his hand to move the projectile in a way where in quick kinetic motion. Link was eventually surprised as the ball of electricity hit him from behind and knocked him to the ground. He got up only to find the phantom disappear. The phantom's voice said, "Let's play a game, shall we? The rule is you find the real me and out of my four incarnations. If you strike a fake one, then you shall be fatally electrocuted." Link thought in his mind. "I suppose I should try a scan on him." As the phantom and his three incarnations appeared, Link used the bestiary and pointed to him, as the computer tried to read the enemy, it responded with an error, Link tried it on the one next to the fake. It also turned out to be fake. So he was left with two options. He took the risk to scan the one after the next. To his luck, that was the real Phantom, but on the bestiary, he was unnamed but it showed his head to be the weakness. Link pulled out his sword, performed a dash thrust and stabbed his head. The fake phantoms disappeared as the real phantom cried in anger, swearing to Link, "Damn you! I have underestimated you! But don't relax. It's not over. My comrades will exact revenge. AHHHHHH!" The phantom disappeared and a green ball of light, whom Link presumed was Farore, the Goddess of Wisdom, appeared and Link touched the ball he was at the entrance to the temple once again. The Mayor, the Agency's Officers, the Secret Service Agents, the surviving officials of the attack, and the city officials were standing in front of Link. The Mayor walked up to him and said, "We are truly grateful for your service to us. Your deeds saved us from further chaos. Your reward is the 'key to the city.'" "Thank you, Mayor Ordon!" Link's received another message from his wrist computer. The sender did not reveal himself.

Well done, Agent. You are more powerful than I thought. But there is trouble amongst the rock creatures of the mountain.

Anonymous

Link pressed a rectangular-shaped button on his necklace to summon his motorcycle. The motorcycle appeared from the tall ridge and landed near Link. He boarded the vehicle, transformed it to a jet, and flew to Death Mountain.

**Chapter 5**

Link approached the roads of Death Mountain, which have also earned the name of Death Trails because many travelers, drivers, and people have been killed or missing when travelling. Link still rides his cycle in bravery as he did not let it get to his head. As Link came closer, he saw a sign that read, 'Goron City Corp. Limit' and 300 meters later, he saw another sign that said, 'Welcome to Goron City. Birthplace of coal, bomb flowers, the diesel engine, and sumo wrestling.' Goron City grew significantly like every other Hylian region. Hylians and Gorons share a friendly rivalry as they compete to bring out the latest advances in technology and science. The 'City of Rocks' as it was known, has a population of 5,000,000 as well as 2,000,000 in the outskirts. Like many other cities, it had roads and freeways, but a majority of Gorons rode on motorcycles. Link parked his vehicle on a bike rack and walked to the Governor's Office in the middle of the town of crammed buildings. He approached a Goron and asked if he could have an urgent talk with the Governor. The Goron secretary said, "Ah, a Secret Serviceman. We need you immediately. The Goron Eater's seal has been broken in Fire Temple. He comes into the city every night and eats one Goron after another. He has taken a total of 109 Gorons and 7 Hylian, all businessmen. He guided him to the office, as the Governor was bogged in work and stress because of the way he handled the nightly meals of the Goron Eater. "Governor Darunia. I have received a distress signal. You seems to be having a voracious creature eating your citizens, right?" asked Link. "Oh, I have never gone through such hard times during my tenure as Governor. That foolish Goron-eating piece of shit is destroying my town! Oh! I have done so much only for almost all of it to be destroyed!" "Can you tell me about the Goron Eater?" "Yes. The Goron Eater was sealed in Fire Temple by my ancestors 700 years ago, where it was sealed from Goron civilization. But the seal mysteriously broke and that creature just went rampant. It has been said that every night, he walks the paths of Goron civilization and eats anything that comes in its way, especially Gorons. As dawn approaches, he returns to his slumber at Fire Temple, where it will be déjà vu." The Governor cried and covered his eyes with his large hands. "Wait, Governor! I got a plan that might be good enough to work." According to the my wrist computer's bestiary and city map, I found the pathway to the temple; now I'm going to need some mechanical engineers at Goron Technologies to build four retractable arms that will surprise the predator and put him on the ground, then build cuffs on the ground so that he cannot escape, but on his left arm, we cuff him just below the wrist, twist the arm, shoot at the Goron symbol using a sniper, and throw multiple grenades when he opens his mouth, killing him. First barricade the entrance to the crater, and we will have three days to build everything." "I'm skeptical, but I'm willing to take a chance to save my people."

Link and the Governor shook hands and began to work on the trap. The Goron engineers started work on the arms as well as the ground cuffs; the engineer who was working on the top arm on the left wall programmed it to twist 180 degrees. As the engineers worked hard and tirelessly, they ran to the control deck. Link asked the Governor if he found a sniper; the Governor said, "Oh yes! He is our best sniper and ambush attacker. Darmani!" Darmani rode his motorcycle made of bomb flower biofuel for eco-friendly performance and better fuel-efficiency. He took off his sunglasses and put it in his pouch, took his large rifle out. He was shirtless and looked like the Governor except he had shorter rocks on his head; he also wore black pants with a hole revealing his knee. "Link, meet my younger brother, Darmani." "How you doin', agent? Name's Darmani." "Umm…Hi! I'm Secret Service Agent Link. You know the plan, right?" "Gotcha loud an' clear, agent." responded Darmani. As the third day approached, Link ordered the Governor to open the barricades to allow the Goron Eater to come in. The barricades were destroyed, and as nighttime approached, everybody took their positions. Much to Link's chagrin, he was forced to be the decoy for the hungry monster. The Governor gave Link heat underarmor to protect him from high temperatures within the crater. He went inside, saw the creature wake up, as he was a 3 meters tall, had bent arms and legs as well as the skin color of a Goron and a rocky back. The creature roared loudly and Link ran very quickly; as he crossed the other side of the bridge, the Goron Eater jumped across, but Link ran further as the predator was closely chasing him. As Link walked past the trap area, the Goron Eater ran but the bottom arms grabbed him, and just as he fell, the right arm grabbed his wrist, but the left arm grabbed the middle portion of his forearm, and twisted it. Darmani fired his rifle and shot the Goron emblem on the creature's wrist, stunning him and leaving his mouth wide open. Darmani then threw a grenade launcher to Link. Link caught the launcher and fired a barrage of grenades at his mouth and the creature swallowed them; seconds later, his stomach exploded as it sent a shockwave that barred the dead creature who was covering the entrance to the temple. Link was relieved and the citizens were dancing in joy. Just before Link could give himself a break, he received another message; he knew it would be the same person.

Well played Hero, but a large, carnivourous eel is wreaking havoc amongst the talking fishes.

Anonymous

Link boarded his motorcycle after saying his goodbyes to the Governor and his brother. He flew to the city by the Zora River known as Ciudad de Los Peces, which translates to 'The City of the Fishes".

**Chapter 6**

As Link approached the bridge that separated the outside world from the city, he landed his jet, activated the security system, and walked to the waterfall. He walked on the wooden bridge that led to the city. He entered an aquatic society of man-fishes known as Zoras. Zoras are well known in Hyrule for watercrafts, submarines, torpedoes, musical talent and instruments, as well as naval training. The city was also home to the Hylian Maritime Academy, where they train postsecondary students who are interested in becoming soldiers for the Hylian Navy. As he walked on the streets of flowing waters, he came to the Headmaster's Room after he explained his reasons for being here. He stood in front of the normal-looking Zora but had a yellow spots on the back of his head and body. "Headmaster Zora! I'm agent Link of the Intelligence Bureau. I have received reports of a sea serpent eating your citizens. Do I stand correct?" "Ah! We are having a bit of problems here and there in our city. Is there a way you can stop this creature?" "Do you have anything that can help me breathe underwater?" "Oh, of course! We Zoras are as advanced as you Hylians and other races in our own way." replied the Headmaster. "You see, we have designed a special suit that gives a Hylian like you the ability to walk on water through the regulation of mass with the up and down arrows on the mass regulator. We have also added the ability to help the suit convert water to oxygen when the user inhales, and back into water when the user exhales. But this suit is only a prototype; we have not made the final product nor has it gone through extensive testing." "I can test it for you! Just let me use it against the eel." "Absolutely not! We don't know if it can't last a long time or even against that creature." "C'mon! If it does not work, I will help you make a better one. Do we have a deal?"

Reluctantly, Headmaster Zora agreed. Link, along with the Headmaster and his elite naval unit, boarded a submarine on the Headmaster's dock and entered a secret hole that lead to a shore that nobody has ever heard of except for the Headmaster and the Maritime students. For anybody who revealed the location would be executed as it was supposed to be a secret to outsiders. "So, where is that eel?" Link asked. All of a sudden, the submarine took a blow from the right side as the crewmen were knocked over. "That's her! Headmaster, here's the test." The Headmaster nodded his head as Link went into the water, where he saw a red and black eel, with long, sharp teeth, and a gem on her head. As always, Link activated the bestiary on his wrist computer to reveal the creature's weakness. The eel was known as "Sibela." Many theatrical plays and operas were made after this fabled creature. Her weakness was the gem on her forehead as it gave her life. The suit was working well for Link as he regulated his mass in the water allowing him to walk. Sibela chased Link, only to be surprised as Link held on to her; he took his sword and stabbed her in order to get her to move. She was trying with full effort to throw Link off of her back. Link order the crew on the submarine to fire a torpedo at the gem. Link stabbed her again, then the torpedoes were fired and they hit the gem and she roared in pain, died, and became a fossil. Link came to the rescue yet again. He was honored all around the city, then he received a message from the same person.

You're good, Agent. Unfortunately, a shadow is creeping the alleys and streets of Kakariko.

Anonymous

Afterwards, Link was getting suspicious of the person sending the messages. But nonetheless he rode to Kakariko on his motorcycle.

**Chapter 7**

As Link got off the exit to Kakariko on the freeway, he entered the city, which was 2 kilometers from Death Mountain, and parked next to a parking meter. He put some Hylian rupees into the meter allowing him to park the vehicle for three hours. He walked for a few kilometers and approached a coffee shop; Link decided to buy some espresso for himself. He always liked his coffee light-colored and sweetened with honey and cinnamon. Just as he was sipping his drink on a chilly night, he saw his shadow of himself taking a sword and cutting his head. Link dropped his cup and it spilled on the ground as Link shouted, "What the hell was that thing!" The people walking on the sidewalks were looking at Link in a weird way. But Link continued walking after that shock. Then he saw a shadow of a burglar stealing an old woman's purse and shooting her brains out. "AHHHH! What the fuck did she do to you, son of a bitch!" Link shouted only to be tricked once again. Link groaned, "I have to stop reacting in this way or I'll end up in a mental institution." Link kept walking to and just as he was walking on the corner of a street, he saw a shadow of his friend telling him to come here. Link was yelling to the top of his lungs and his heart was beating fast. His friend came to him and gave him some bottled water told him, "It's okay, buddy. I am aware of the shadows lurking in the city." his friend said. "Ruul, I'm going to need your help, man." Ruul Shaeld was once Link's classmate and best friend in their school days; he had an appearance of blonde, curly hair, glasses, a thin frame, but he was very intelligent; he was also a forensics scientist for the Intelligence Bureau before he left to Kakariko to conduct physics experiments.

As Link and Ruul walked to his personal laboratory, Ruul told Link about these mysterious shadows. "Link, these shadows are cunning and mysterious in their work. They are actually three brothers; I will give you their names from youngest to eldest: Brawns, who fights unarmed; Bullets, who fights using a hunting rifle that shoots dark bullets that can deal the same amount of damage as a normal Hylian hunting rifle; and Blades, he fights using a dark sword. I have also revealed them from weakest to strongest. If they inflict a wound on you, then you will be inflicted with the Shadow Curse. This illness comes from a dark wound inflicted by Shadow Warriors; usually you only have a span of 24 hours before the purple skin color spreads and your eyes become red and you go berserk, then you die." "I see. Do you have anything that can help me?" "Oh yes! Here is a monocle that acts like the Lens of Truth. That lever on the left end of the lens allows you to switch between 'naked sight' and 'faithful sight'." "Alright, Ruul, see you soon!" Link exited the lab as he wore the monocle on his left eye. He turned the lever to 'faithful sight' and he saw the spirits of dead civilians being threatened by Brawns. Link used his pistol and shot a light bullet, revealing Brawns. "So, Hero, you have found me? You must be wearing the Eye of Truth. I am Brawn. Prepare to die!" Brawns charged at Link as he fired light bullets, but Brawns made an illusion of himself to dodge the light bullet and then he punched Link in the stomach and gave him a knee kick to the face. Link was blown to a near concussion as he was lying on the asphalt half-conscious. Out of nowhere, Link heard the voice of his ancestor, the Hero of Time, and the Triforce symbol glowed on his left hand. "He was told by the ancestor, 'Link. Put your mind into the power of the Triforce. Make it into something to protect yourself. Be strong. I believe in you." Link heeded his ancestor's words and used the Triforce to make a reflective shield of light. He used a miniature flashlight from his belt pouch and reflected it on the shield, weakening Brawns and catching him off-guard. As he was off-guard, Link fired three light bullets that extinguished him into ashes. Brawns voice said, "Curse you, Hero! My brothers shall kill you because they are stronger and you aren't even a slight fraction more powerful than either. Ha ha ha!"

Link started to search for Bullets; as he came to the western portion of the city, he saw Bullets shooting at the spirits of civilians. Link fired a light bullet to get his attention. "So, you are the one who killed our younger brother." said Bullets. "Very well. I have been saving a few tricks for you, Hero." Bullets shot at Link, who blocked the bullets with his shield. As Bullets fired another bullet, Link's shield broke in half. He discarded the shield, turned it into a light blade, and charged at Bullets. As he kept firing, the bullets deflected on the blade and Link vertically cut the shadow in half. Bullets, like his younger brother, suffered the same fate and his ashes were blown by the wind. "Damn! I wasn't powerful enough. Don't feel relieved, Hero. My brother shall surely kill you."

Link started to search for the last Shadow Warrior. He found him on the eastern portion of town slaying spirits. He fired a bullet but Blades saw it and cut the light bullet in half. "Did you think you could do it to me like you did with my younger brothers? Well, I will take your head and show it to my master. Ha ha ha!" Blades charged as Link summoned his light blade and dueled the shadow swordsman. After five seconds, Blades cut Link's light blade and cut him diagonally with his dark blade, inflicting Link with the Shadow Curse. "Damn it! He inflicted me with the wound!" "That's right, Hero. You have 24 hours to live. Even if you win, the curse will consume your body and kill you in a mere matter of seconds. Muhuhahaha! Not even that medical science of yours can heal you! You are a goner! Let me free you of your pain by killing you." Blades charged at a wounded Link, who was defenseless. Suddenly, Link's left hand was glowing and he directed it towards Blades and a blast of light energy vaporized Blades and freed the city of the Shadow Warriors. Link was on his knees agonizing in pain. He received a message from the same person.

You beat the Shadow Warriors despite the nearly mortal wound. Get well soon…

Anonymous

Link went on his cell phone walking and covering the wound with his right arm. He called to arrange a visit with the top medical scientist in Hyrule, Naedl Rendeh of Gerudon. He flew on his jet to Gerudon to talk to him about his disease.

**Chapter 8**

As Link was flying, he was coughing severely; his last few coughs ended up with him coughing out his blood in a black color. Link only had 22 hours and 30 minutes before the disease consumes him. He arrived, still very sickly. As he was escorted to the Nayru's Hospital in Downtown Gerudon where Dr. Rendeh was expecting Link to come. As he was shown to the office of Dr. Rendeh, the escort introduced him as Link because Link could not speak that much due to the curse. Dr. Naedl Rendeh was a medical professor at Gerudon University and he graduated as the valedictorian of his class; a man who was small in stature, very thin, and just past balding, and wore glasses. "Hey, Doc. I need to know…if there is a cure for my sickness…(cough)." Link said feebly. "Oh my. The Shadow Curse. Unfornately, I can't do anything to help you. My mother told me stories of a temple past the Haunted Wasteland that had a fountain of holy water located behind a labyrinth that can cure the ailment. Then again, I think this is all fairy tales. Science is my way of life." "I am…going…to the temple. Farewell, Dr. Rendeh."

Link walked to the desert, where he was separated by quicksand. With all the energy he could use, he grabbed his hook gun and fired at a wooden pole, then he fired the gun pole after pole. He came to the Wasteland, found an inscription, Used the monocle to see the ghost. It was a Poe, but it did not want to harm Link. "You want to get to the temple? Follow my trail and don't deviate from it." said the Poe. Link followed the trail and he came to the temple's entrance. But, oddly, he had only four hours to live. His body became much weaker to the point where he crawled on his knees. But a Shiekah appeared and aided him to the temple. They went inside.

Link was trying to keep his eyes open, as he saw that Shiek was carrying him; but he was very close to death. Shiek, who was carrying Link, came towards a door. "Well, Link, this should be the labyrinth that leads to the Fountain of the Gods." Link was unresponsive. Shiek opened the door, walked up the steps, walked across the giant block, and came near the entrance. The entrance could only be opened by a person bearing the Triforce or a person of Royal Family Blood. As Shiek was about to opened the door, a shockwave was felt around the room. A giant cobra appeared. "(Hissing)…so…the Hero is here. My, oh my. He is near his dying moments. I shall do my master's bidding…(hissing)." the cobra said in a feminine temptress voice. "I am Queen Cobra…(hissing)." The giant snake burrowed in the hole and created another shockwave. Then she appeared on the top-left corner of the giant block and spit a venomous fluid at Shiek and Link. Shiek teleported with Link and appeared directly across from the Cobra Queen. As the snake kept hissing, Shiek saw a ruby on her tongue. He took Link's sword out of his scabbard, teleported to the snake's spine, slit her spine to paralyze her and stabbed her brain, performed an acrobatic move and threw a needle at the jewel to break it and kill the snake. "Well…done..but your hero will die before you can save him. Uh…" Queen Cobra died, but there was only 5 minutes until the disease consumed Link's body as nearly every part of his skin had a purple hue. Shiek transformed to Zelda, then she ran to the door that lead to the fountain, exposed the Triforce on her hand, opening the door with close to a minute left. She dragged Link's body , unzipped his suit from the front, held the water with both hands, and poured it only Link's wound, effectively curing him and expunging the curse. Link woke up afterwards barely remembering anything and found much to his surprise his spouse. "Oh Zelda! You're alright! How are the children doing?" Link said to her as they hugged each other. "All is well, dear. The children are feeling great; I had to leave them to Mayor Ordon. Otherwise, I'm not happy about that moment of you and Daphnes of the jet ski. I am going to teach you a harsh lesson when this is over." Link heard his phone ring. "Hello!" answered Link. "Hm hm hm! I see you killed all of my minions, Hero." replied a man in a mysterious voice. "Who are you!" "I am the person who sent you all of those messages on your wrist computer." "How the hell did you get my number and my text address!" "That's for me to know and you to find out." The caller hung up afterwards. "Damn him!" He received a message from the mysterious man yet again on his wrist computer.

You're healed and your wife saved you. Well, there is something special waiting for you at the temple of the sword.

See you there.

Link was teleported by Zelda to the Temple of Time.

**Final Chapter**

As Link and his wife arrived, they arrived at a place that looked similar to the household Link grew up in. Link's parents and uncle greeted him as well as his spouse. His father was a man with gray hair, a bald head, and a muscular physique. His mother was a woman with blonde hair that went up to the middle portion of her upper back, styled in a French braid, and a slim physique. His uncle looked much like his father except he had a full head of hair that was brown. Link and Zelda ate a pasta dish that his mother would cook for him. "Link, how have these years been treating you?" asked his uncle. "All is well." After they ate, the family went to the backyard of the house to introduce Link to a guest. His mother introduced him. He looked exactly like Link. "Link, this is Link." "What? He's me."

The household turned out to be fake as the Link in the dream revealed himself to be Dark Link. He looked exactly like the incarnation his ancestor fought. As Link and his dark duplicate were standing in the middle of the temple, Dark Link summoned a dark barricade to prevent Zelda from assisting. Link heard the voice of his ancestor. He said, "Hero, I fought him and defeated him. Now, you must put your skills to the test. Take this blade. With it, you will be holding a weapon even more powerful than the Master Sword. Godspeed." Link held a katana with a golden hilt. He took the sword out of the scabbard, as the blade revealed a Triforce symbol on the bottom. He fought the incarnation of his dark ancestor, and after ten minutes, Link decapitated him, as the blood vessels that once connected to his head were spewing black blood.

Afterwards, a cloaked being appeared. "You must be the murderer." Link said. "Yes. My name is Leoni the Assassin. I am also known as the 'Knife of Mystery.' 1,000 years ago, I was considered to be the most skilled assassin in Hyrule. But, your wife's ancestor subjected to such lowly assignments. He never acknowledged my abilities; eventually, he relieved me of all my services. That is when I made my living as a serial killer. I would kill anything that got in my way. I have almost always gotten away with someone else's blood. Until that one day, I was put down by a knight that looked almost like you; afterwards, I was thrown into the Dark Realm. 500 years later, Ganondorf was also thrown into the Dark Realm. For those next 500 years, we would plan our way out of the Dark Realm. He was my best friend and master and you took him away. We broke the seal and exited the Realm; I would let my friend have his revenge while I watched in seclusion. After twelve years, I made it known that this land shall pay for what they did to me and my master. Enough talking! If you have anything else to say, say it in the language of blades!" Leoni kept the barricade afloat and threw his knives at Link. The Hero managed to dodge almost all of them, but he caught the last knife with his two fingers and threw it back at Leoni, and lodged his steel mask. Leoni's mask suffered an incision crack and fell off of his face. He covered his face, took off his cloak to reveal a pike attached to a shield. He revealed his true self. A handsome man with long, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes and a red protective suit. "Your true self, huh?" Link wondered. Leoni's forehead was bleeding, but he took his left hand and licked the blood with it. They charged at each other. Leoni was quick and agile and he took out his pike and tried to poke Link. He managed to cut Link left cheek. He also licked the blood that came from his wound. They walked in circular motion and charged into a stalemate, where Link cut his pike in half and performed a thrust cut to win the stalemate and kill him. Leoni fell to the ground and became ashes blown into the wind. Link finally sighed with relief. Happy that it was all over, but unhappy that his wife is going to punish him by making him do nothing but chores the next day. The day after, was a bittersweet day as there was joy in the Heroes, but sadness over the lives that have been lost in the process. As the crowd of Hyliatropolis surrounded the streets for the Ceremony, many have hung wreaths for the dead as a mark of respect. The Ceremony was broadcasted all around the nation. "Citizens of Hyrule! Now begins the Ceremony. Please welcome, descendant of the Sage of Light, Rauru XVI." Rauru XVI walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Thank you!" said Rauru in a melancholic tone. "As we remember the soldiers, civilians, officials, and many others, we also celebrate the triumph of good against evil as this hero and heroine stood up to the task to protect our nation, our citizens, and put the murderer to justice, despite his death by the blade. Let the gods and goddesses give us strength so that we may remain strong and forgive the ill-willed. In the name of Din, Farore, and Nayru. Amen!" The crowd responded, "Amen!" Rauru XVI introduced the Chancellor of Hyrule, Sepphiner Barrhem. Chancellor Barrhem was a middle-aged man dressed in a beige suit and black tie; he has brown hair and a few wrinkles on his face. "Citizens of Hyrule. As we grieved, the deeds of this Hero and Heroine shall not go unforgotten. Their reward shall be the Hylian Medal of Freedom." Chancellor Barrhem put the medal on Link and Link gave the salute and handshake. The Chancellor also put the medal on Zelda and hugged each other afterwards. Both Link and Zelda were escorted home, where they would see their children; they kissed as the crowd cheered them on and rode into the sunset.

**The End.**

7


End file.
